Two Weeks
by Silverleaf234
Summary: Lucy's dad sends her to spend her Winter Vacation at Fairy Tail Ski Resort. She thinks she's going to hate it, but what happens when she's paired up with Natsu for the upcoming race against Sabertooth Ski Lodge? Will Lucy end up enjoying her trip? Or hate it even more? NaLu (Story on Pause)
1. Chapter 1

"Two weeks at some stupid run down old ski resort!" Complained seventeen year old Lucy Heartfilia. "Why would father send me on such a- what in the world?!" She exclaimed as she looked up at the medium sized luxurious building. "No way! This has to be a mistake!" Lucy had thought that it would be a shabby run down cabins in the woods type of thing.

Lucy turned around only to bump into a blue haired girl holding a pair of skis in her hand. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there! Are you looking for someone?" She asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm looking for Fairy Tail resort. This has to be a mistake though. I heard it was only for students."

The blue haired girl started to laugh. "I'm sorry." She said when she finished laughing. "You're in the right place. See"- She said as she pointed up to the large fluorescent sign that said, "Fairy Tail Ski Resort"

Lucy stood there with her mouth wide open.

The girl began to laugh once more. "Yeah, that's most people's reaction. I'm pretty good friends with the son of one of the owners, so I come here every winter break." "Hey, we haven't been properly introduced! I'm Levy McGarden. What's your name?"

Lucy spun around to face the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you! My names Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled.

Levy stuck out her hand. "Well nice to meet you Lucy! You know, we're supposed to share rooms. It's kind of like a dormitory. I don't have a roommate yet, on account that I got here an hour ago. What do you say? I'll show you around."

Lucy thought it was kind of strange, since she'd only just met the girl. But she didn't see anyone else offering to show her around. "Sure! That'd be great!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Great!" Exclaimed Levy. "Let's go get you signed in." Levy skipped in through the front of the doors, making carrying the skis seem effortless. They walked up to the front desk, where a white haired woman gave Levy a big grin.

"Welcome back Levy." She said typing something in to the computer. "Who's this?" She asked motioning to me.

Levy placed her skis down next to her. "Good to be back Mira. This is Lucy Heartfilia. She's going to be my roommate for this year."

"Alright Levy, you are Lucy will be in room B on floor eight." Mira said, tossing Levy and Lucy a credit card looking room key.

Levy picked her skis back up, "Thanks Mira!" "Let's go Lucy!" Levy said taking Lucy's arm.

"Wait! What about our bags?" Lucy asked.

Levy turned around. "Oh, Elfman will get them." She replied.

_Elfman? Geez the names keep getting weirder. _Lucy thought.

An elevator ride and a walk down the hall later they arrived at their room. Inside the room there was a flat screen T.V., two queen sized beds, two closets, a dresser under the T.V., a bathroom, and two night stands. Again, it was better than what Lucy expected. Sure, it wasn't what she was used to, but she thought that the room would be tiny. This room was HUGE!

"So what do you think?" Levy asked her, interrupting her thought?

Lucy spun around in a circle to get the whole view of the room. "It's awesome!" She said finally.

Levy smiled. "Glad you like it!"

There was a knock on the door.

Lucy furred her brow. "Who's that?" she asked

Levy walked over to the door. "Probably Elfman." She said as she opened the door. "Thanks Elfman." She told him as he placed the bags down.

"Carrying bags is manly!" He exclaimed as he ran down the hall.

Levy and Lucy both sweat dropped. "Yeah, Elfman thinks of himself as a real man." Levy explained.

"Ah, that explains everything." Lucy replied sarcastically while picking up her bag. She was beginning to close the door, but someone's foot got in the way.

"Ouch…" a male voice said from outside the door.

Lucy gasped as she opened the door again. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" She said. She looked up at the guy with pink hair.

The guy looked at her for a while before finally saying, "Who the hell are you?"

Lucy was about to start yelling at him about how rude that was, but Levy appeared in the doorway. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "My dad wanted me to come greet you since you're one of the first people here. Gramps'll be giving out the partners and shit when everyone arrives. Probably at dinner."

"You're father owns this resort?" Asked Lucy.

Natsu looked at her. "Yeah, he runs it with my 'friend' Laxus's grandfather. Anyway, it seems like we're both going to be here, so what's your name?" He asked

"Lucy Heartfilia. You?" She said.

"The names Natsu Dragneel." He said while pointing to himself.

Lucy stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Natsu." She said.

"Natsu! Come help me with the bags like a man!" Elfman called from down the hall.

Natsu groaned. "Coming! Nice to meet you Luigi!" He called as he ran towards Elfman.

"IT'S LUCY!" She yelled after him as she shut the door.

Levy was looking at her with huge grin/smirk. "Well you two got along… _very _well I may add."

Lucy turned bright red. "What are you talking about?! I literally met him for the first time in my life."

Levy raised her hands up in reason. "Whatever. Just don't let Mira see you two getting along. She'll end up making you a couple."

"Pft. I'm not dating anyone." Lucy said in finality.

"I'm just warning you." Levy said while giggling.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get unpacked."

**And scene. So what do you think? I didn't feel like updating my other one even though it's kind of at an important part XD**

**Until next time ;) don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**"Pft. I'm not dating anyone." Lucy said in finality.**

**"I'm just warning you." Levy said while giggling.**

**Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get unpacked."**

**~O~**

"Lu-chan, you're going to love my friends here." Said Levy as they walked to the dining hall. "We're also getting our racing partner today!" She exclaimed while jumping up and down like a child.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Wh-what race?" She asked.

Levy gave her a quizzical look. "You weren't informed when you reserved a spot? Every year we have a race against Sabertooth Ski Lodge." She said with a scowl.

"But I don't even know how to ski!" Lucy whined.

"You don't have to. You can snowboard." Levy explained.

Lucy frowned. "That's the problem! I don't know how to do either!" She said sadly.

Levy gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Lu-chan! I'm sure you can get it in time." She said as she pushed open the doors to the dining hall.

It looked like a school cafeteria, except it was much fancier.

"Levy! Come on! We saved you and her a seat!" A brunette yelled from across the room. Lucy would've thought that everyone would turn to look at her, but everyone acted as if it was a regular thing.

Levy grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her over to the table. "Hey guys! Long time no see."

"It's good to see you Levy-san." Said a little girl with long blue hair, resembling that Natsu guy quite a bit. "What's your name?" She asked Lucy.

"Oh! I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Lucy replied with a smile.

The little girl smiled. "I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm Natsu's sister, but since our parents are divorced I live with my mom. I hope we can become friends, Lucy-san." Wendy said.

Another girl with blue hair curled at the end stood up. "Juvia is Juvia. Juvia will not harm Lucy-san as long as Lucy-san stays away from Gray-sama." Juvia said scarily.

Lucy gulped as Juvia stared at her with a dark glint in her eyes.

"I'm Cana." Cana said while pointing to herself. "Sorry about Juvia. She's had this large crush on our friend Gray."

"You already know me." Mira said while waving.

A woman with scarlet hair held her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet."

Lucy shook Erza's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Erza." Lucy said while smiling.

A girl with long dark blue hair looked up at Lucy. "I am Ultear. It is very nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you too!" Said Lucy.

Lucy looked at the last girl. A girl with pink fluffy hair and a headband with little ram horns. "I-I'm Aries. I'm sorry if you don't like me!" She said shyly.

Lucy stared wide eyed at Aries. "No no no! Of course I like you! I hope we can become friends."

"Come on Lu-chan! I'll go introduce you to the guys of this place." Levy said while taking her arm once again and dragging her off to another side of the dining hall.

"I told you! North is that way and south is that way!" Natsu screamed at a boy with spiky black hair. "You're such an idiot Gray!"

"Me idiot?! Everyone knows that North is that way and south is that way!" Gray yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza yelled as she flung four steak knives at them. The knives went through the shoulders of the of each boys shirt and pinned them against the wall their table was next to. Erza stomped over to them, and Natsu and Gray shivered in fear. "Both of you are wrong. North is that way"- she said pointing to her left. "And south is that way"- she said pointing to her right. "I don't want any more nonsense for the rest of the evening, UNDERSTOOD?!" She bellowed.

Gray and Natsu backed against the wall. "A-aye!" They screeched.

"Good." Erza said taking the knives from each boy's shirt. "I apologize for them Lucy. They're complete imbeciles."

Lucy stared amazed and terrified at the scarlet haired woman. "Oh! Um, that's perfectly fine!" She said waving her hands frantically.

Erza, Natsu and Gray walked back to their respective tables while Levy dragged her to Natsu and Gray's table. "Hey guys! This is Lucy! She's new this year!" Levy said cheerfully.

And orange haired guy stood up and kneeled before her. "Hello, Miss Lucy. Might I say that you have such lovely hands?" He said while giving Lucy's hand a kiss. Lucy flushed.

A man with blue hair and a red tattoo grabbed the orange headed boy by the collar and slammed him back into his seat. "I apologize for Loke, he's a bit of a playboy." "I'm Jellal. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jellal said while sticking out his hand. He seemed a bit like Erza, when she wasn't angry and lecturing the trouble makers. "I also apologize if my girlfriend scared you earlier. Once you get to know her, she's very nice." He said.

_Girlfriend? _Thought Lucy.

Natsu flicked a plastic spoon at Jellal. "Don't you remember her nickname? She's the Titania. Terrorizer of the slopes. Master of all snow sports. She's fricken scary!" Natsu said while quivering. "She probably the best one here. She's and S-class snowboarder!" Natsu explained to Lucy. "Anyway, nice to see you again, Luigi!" Natsu said with a big grin.

Lucy got pissed off. "My… Name… Is… LUCY!" She yelled into his face.

Natsu smirked. "Ok, ok, Lucy."

Lucy huffed. "Thank you." _How could Levy-chan even think about us getting together? _Lucy thought indignantly.

Gray held out his hand. "Names Gray. I'll be looking forward to seeing you on the slopes." Gray said.

Lucy shook his hand. "Thanks, but I don't know how to ski or snowboard." She said shyly.

Gray smiled and said, "Don't worry; you'll be paired up with someone who does so you can learn during the preparations."

A boy around the age of Wendy waved at her. "Hey, I'm Romeo. Nice to meet'cha." He said casually.

Lucy smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too, Romeo." She waved back at him.

Lucy looked at the other guys at the table. There were two other guys that looked exactly like Jellal.

One of them felt Lucy gaze and he looked up. "Hello, I'm Siegrain. I'm a triplet along with Jellal and Mystogan." He said and resumed eating.

The other twin stopped eating for a moment. He was wearing a ski mask even though they were inside, and a ski hat. "Mystogan." He said without even looking at her.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "I apologize. My brothers aren't very outgoing. Mystogan is very shy when he meets new people." Jellal apologized once more.

"It's okay! You don't need to keep apologizing." Lucy said with a smile.

She looked at the two last guys. One of them had blonde hair with a lightening shaped scar over his right eye, and the other one had long black hair with a lot of piercings.

The blonde man stared at Lucy for a moment. "I'm Laxus, my grandfather owns the place along with this idiots father." Laxus cocked his head towards Natsu, who was shoving his face with food, and didn't seem to notice the comment.

Lucy was about to say hello to the last guy, but Levy interjected. "Hi Gajeel!" She squeaked with a little blush.

Gajeel looked up at her with a bored look. "Hey, shrimp." He said and looked away. Levy looked down with a disappointed look.

Mystogan said to Gajeel, "Gajeel, stop making Levy sad. And stop hiding your blushes."

Gajeel snapped his head around. "Look Mystogan, I don't care if your brother is dating the Titania. I'm going to snap you in half." He said with a malice tone.

Another knife soared through the air. Barely missing Gajeel. "Gajeel! What was that you said?" Erza shouted.

Gajeel stared at her with a surprised look. "Whatever." He said as he look around the room with a bored expression.

Erza's eye twitched. "That was a warning shot Gajeel. I swear next time I'm going to actually hit you." She bellowed

"Um, come on Levy-chan, let's go eat." Lucy said dragging the frozen Levy to the buffet line.

"Humph! No matter what I do he'll never notice me! I know I'm small, but that shouldn't matter right?" Levy whined once they were out of ear shot.

Lucy smirked at Levy. "You liiiike him don't you?" Lucy teased.

Levy turned beet red. "Wh-wh-what? No! That's ridiculous! Why would you even suggest that?" She said frantically.

"Your reaction just proved my point, Levy-chan." Lucy patted Levy on the head. "Don't worry, I'll be quiet."

Levy sighed in relief "Thanks, Lu-chan."

The two returned to the table with a plate full of food. The girls talked and got to know each other more. Lucy found out that Cana's dad just found out about her, and that he's a completely doting parent. She found out that Wendy and Natsu's parents are still like best friends. She also found out that when Erza was a little kid, she and Jellal were kidnapped and forced to work as child labor. Luckily, they escaped by starting a revolution with the other children. Juvia found out that Lucy had no interest in Gray, and Juvia immediately liked her more. The last thing she found out was that Mira and Elfman used to have a younger sister named Lisanna, but she died in a freak skiing incident. Mira hasn't skied since.

They would've continued talking for even longer if the two owners of the building came out. At first they didn't do anything, they just surveyed the room for a bit. The red headed man made his way over to their table. "Hey princess." He said as he kissed Wendy on the forehead.

Wendy blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Hi father." She responded.

"HI DAD!" Natsu yelled from across the room.

Their father groaned. "How many times have I told him to not be so loud?" He looked around the table and saw Lucy. "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" He asked.

Lucy stood up to shake his hand. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you for letting me stay here." She said as they shook hands.

"My pleasure, Lucy. My name's Igneel Dragneel. My name rhymes, you don't need to remind me of that." He said and laughed.

Lucy laughed with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dragneel."

"Please, call me Igneel." He said to her. "There's no need to be so formal here." He flashed her the same grin that Natsu has.

"Igneel, I'm going to announce the partners. Please accompany me." The elderly man said from across the room.

Igneel sighed. "Coming Makarov." He said as he followed Makarov to a little stage. How had Lucy not notice that earlier?

"Ehem. May I have your attention?" Makarov said at first, but since no one paid attention, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Hey you little brats! Do you want to know your partners or not?" The dining hall became dead silent. "First off, I'm going to say that thank you all for coming again this year, Mavis would be proud."

"Who's Mavis?" Lucy whispered in Levy's ear.

"She's the founder of Fairy Tail Resort." She whispered back.

Makarov cleared his throat. "These will be your partners in the upcoming race. The first is:

Gray and Juvia."

Juvia squealed with excitement.

"The next is Gajeel and Levy."

Levy smiled slightly but Gajeel had no emotion shown in his face.

"The third is Erza and Jellal."

"Of course." Said Erza and Jellal simultaneously.

"The fourth is Ultear and Siegrain."

Ultear and Siegrain looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"The fifth will be Romeo and Wendy."

Wendy and Romeo smiled at each other, but when Igneel saw this, he became an overprotecting father. "Young man if you touch my daughter anywhere inappropriate I will see to that you will never come here again!" He shouted.

Wendy's face became bright red, as did Romeo's. "FATHER!" Wendy screeched at the top of her lungs. Natsu fell over with laughter.

"Romeo's got to grow some balls if he's going to do that!" He choked out over his laughter.

Romeo's face became even redder than it already was. "NATSU-NII!"

"The sixth pair will be Loke and Aries."

Loke looked at Aries very happily. Aries smiled at Loke and said, "I'm sorry if I let you down."

"The seventh pair, requested by Gildarts, will be Cana and Gildarts when he arrives."

Cana seethed with rage. "I'm going to kill that old man when he gets here." She said balling her fist up. You could practically see the fire coming off of her.

"The last pair will be Natsu and Lucy."

"Yosh! Let's do this Lucy!" Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy smiled back, and that's when Mira found her new targets.

"Laxus and Mystogan, you will be our trump cards. As for everyone else, get to bed. You have a long week and a half ahead of you."

**I'm sorry it's so long! I was in the car ride home and I got bored. What do you think of the partners? **

**Don't forget to R&R Love ya ;) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

"**Laxus and Mystogan, you will be our trump cards. As for everyone else, get to bed. You have a long week and a half ahead of you."**

**~O~**

"Where the hell is that pink haired idiot?" Lucy said while she impatiently paced back and forth around her room. "Everyone's already left to go practice." She whined throwing her arms up in the air. She glanced at the clock. It was almost one o'clock. "He said he'd be here at eight A.M. sharp! He didn't even come have breakfast or lunch in the dining hall!" She complained.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Lucy, you ready or what?" Natsu said through the door.

Lucy, who was seething with anger, flung the door open while pointing and accusing finger at Natsu. "YOU were supposed to be here about four hours ago! Where the hell were you?" She asked angrily.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I was asleep, what else would I be doing?" He stated as if it were obvious. He had a helmet in one hand and a snowboard in the other. "Are you coming or what? We have to go get you a snowboard." He said irritably.

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why you"- She began to say, but she was already being dragged down the hall towards the elevator. Once they got into the elevator, Natsu was pestering her with questions.

"So, Luce, since we're going to be working together, tell me about yourself. Where are you from? Where do you go to school? How many guys have to dated?"- Natsu droned on and on with pointless questions.

Lucy, however, was not listening to any of them. Well, except the question where he asked how many guys she dated. She was not going to let him know that she had no dating experience. Instead, she was wondering why he'd called her Luce. No one has ever called her anything other than her actual name. "Hold on. Luce?" She questioned.

Natsu stopped talking for a moment. "Well, if you're not going to let me call you Luigi, I'm calling you Luce. Unless you WANT me to call you Lui"-

Lucy waved her hands frantically. "No no no no no! Luce is fine!" She said.

Natsu grinned. "Luce it is. So anyway, how many guys have dated?" He asked

Lucy blushed madly. "O-oh. I don't know. M-maybe like… three?" She said holding up three fingers.

Natsu stared at her like she was crazy. "Luce, don't lie to me. That's not what friends do."

_Friends? I only met the guy yesterday and now we're friends? More like… acquaintances. What goes on in that head of his? _She wondered.

Natsu was going to ask her again, but someone else stepped into the elevator.

It was Mira. She smiled widely when she saw the two of them. "Good afternoon you two! Finally heading out to the slopes?" She said.

"We would've gone out sooner, but since SOMEBODY didn't wake up until twelve, we leaving now." She huffed angrily. "Being on time is one of the most important things in life." She stated.

Natsu looked at her. "Says who? Who would even care?" He asked her bluntly.

Lucy looked offended. "My fath-… Never mind. It just is." She cut herself off. _Why would I mention him? I swore that I wouldn't speak about him with anyone. _She thought.

An awkward silence filled the air. Mira and Natsu looked at Lucy expectantly, but she didn't say anything more.

Lucy was thankful when the elevator finally stopped. Lucy and Natsu headed out to the snow shop next to the resort. "So Luce, find a board that you like?" He asked looking bored.

Lucy looked around the shop. There were skis, snowboards, boots, poles, jackets, snow pants and everything that you can think of. She walked over to the snowboards with Natsu. There was a red one, a blue one, a- "Oh! Can I get this one?!" She exclaimed pointing to a pink one with a floral design.

Natsu scrunch up his nose. "Why would you want that one? Why not that one?" He said pointing a black board with a skull. "It looks cool." He said.

Lucy looked at it with horror written on her face. "No way! It's… like… Goth!" She whispered. Lucy was probably the farthest thing from Goth you'd ever meet. She was almost anti-Goth.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with Goth? I'm pretty sure metal-head is."

Lucy gave him a quizzical look. "Metal-head? Do you mean that guy with all the piercings? Um… What was his name? Ga… Galeer?" She asked.

Natsu stared at her before laughing uncontrollably. "Ga-galeer! Oh god! I'm going to have to remember that one!" He said falling over in laughter, earning strange looks from the people around them.

Lucy blushed slightly. "What? What is it then?" She asked him. "Wait… I think I remember. It was Gajeel. I remembered because I know that Levy-chan li"- She stopped herself. She promised Levy that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Natsu composed himself and stood up. "Yeah it is. Just pick a board so we can get out of here." He said while slightly laughing.

Lucy frowned. "I want this one." She said pointing to the pink and floral board.

Natsu made a face. "There is no way I'm competing with someone with a board so girly and ridiculous." He said.

Lucy frowned again. "Fine! Then what about this one?" She said picking up a purple one with cherry blossom leaves coming out of the side.

Natsu studied it for a while. He picked it up and switched hands with it. He also balanced it on his hand. "It's better than that one. Come on, we still have to pick out a helmet." He said walking into a different aisle.

Lucy followed close behind, thinking she might not find him if she got lost. The store was huge!

They walked down the helmet aisle, and before Natsu could tell her anything, Lucy picked one up. "Can I have this one?" She asked. She picked up a flashy neon pink helmet.

Natsu gave her a pained look. "F-fine." He choked out.

Lucy gave him a look. "You know, for a guy with pink hair, you seem to dislike the color pink quite a lot."

"Duh, why do you think I hate it? I don't know why I got the pink hair and Wendy got the blue hair. My dad's hair isn't even pink! It's red, and my mom's hair is blue. God, Wendy's so lucky. I'd kill to have her hair color. It'd save me from the other guys annoying me." He rambled.

Lucy didn't really pay attention. _Geez, this family's full of weird hair colors. But then again, Levy-chan's hair is blue too. And that shy girl… Aries was it? Her hair is pink as well. I guess I shouldn't judge them just from that. I wonder what I would look like with pink hair… S_he wondered, practically drowning out Natsu's words, imagining herself with pink hair.

"Yo! Luce! Are you here?" He shouted in her face knocking on the top of her head. "Has your brain been fried by dragons or something?" He said and once again, shouted into her face.

Lucy swatted him away. "I'm fine, just thinking." She said while walking to the cashier.

"That'll be 20,000 jewel please." The old man said while sticking out his hand.

Natsu looked guilty. "Sorry I forgot to tell you that the stuff here's pretty expensive. I'll pay for it if yo"- He stopped talking to see Lucy take out 20,00 jewel from her overstuffed wallet.

Lucy noticed Natsu staring at her. "What?" She asked.

Natsu shook his head. "It's nothing." He said.

Once they got outside on the snow, Natsu popped his helmet on and stuck one foot in the straps of his snowboard. He did it in a fluid motion, while Lucy was fumbling around with the straps. "It's not rocket science Lucy." He said while tightening the strap around Lucy's foot, causing her to blush.

He stood up and started to push away with his foot, but he was called by someone. Someone he wasn't very fond of.

"Hey Salamander. You ready to be beaten again?" The man said.

Natsu froze complete and turned around. "What do you want, Sting?" He said twitching with anger.

"Just wanted to wish you luck in the competition. It's not just a race this year. No matter, you're still going to be creamed. And I hear that we might be against each other, so I can finally beat you personally." Sting smirked.

Natsu seethed with rage. "Sting, there is no way that Sabertooth Ski Lodge is going to beat us. Skiing is for pricks."

Sting laughed. "You have the word Ski in your hotel name too. What's the difference?" He said.

Natsu was going to retort, but Sting finally noticed Lucy. "Well, looks like Natsu finally got himself a girl. Took you long enough." Sting said teasingly.

Lucy blushed bright red. "I'm not his girl, I'm his partner for the competition." Lucy said through clenched teeth.

Sting looked slightly surprised. "You guys are still going down. There's no way I'm losing to some blonde chick." He said finally.

Lucy was going to say something back to him, but Natsu started to pull her away. "Let's go Lucy, he's not worth it."

Lucy looked back to see Sting walk into the store. All she could wonder was, _What happened between these two ski resorts?_

**So how do you guys like this chapter? I know, I know I haven't updated for a while. I had comprehensive tests this week and a Spanish quiz tomorrow that I probably should be studying for, but I'm tired. I will update **_**The Right One **_**this weekend I promise! **

**Don't forget to R&R. Love ya all ;) Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy was going to say something back to him, but Natsu started to pull her away. "Let's go Lucy, he's not worth it."**

**Lucy looked back to see Sting walk into the store. All she could wonder was**_**what happened between these two ski resorts**__**?**_

_**~O~**_

_Once the store was out of sight, Natsu began to mumble un-happily. "What an ass… He thinks he's going to beat us? Ha, he's got another thing coming. There's no way that he'll beat us… Sabertooth is just full of arrogant douches…"_

_Lucy began to feel uncomfortable with the way he was constantly mumbling hateful things. "Um… So Natsu, where should we start?" She said trying to get him to snap out of his trance. She noticed that his hand was holding hers, but when she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip._

_He turned to look at her with a serious look. "Promise me something, Luce. You will never talk with that guy again. He's just an arrogant dick. Don't be associated with him. Understood?" _

_Lucy didn't really understand what Natsu hated about… Sting was it? "Why? Why don't you like him? From what I got so far, yeah he seems like a total jerk, but I feel like this goes farther. What happened?" She asked. She didn't want to pursue this if he didn't feel comfortable sharing._

_Natsu shook his head. "It's nothing. Just… Don't get involved with anything he does. You'll regret it. Understood?" He asked again_

_Lucy nodded her head, not wanting to interrogate him anymore._

_Natsu sighed with relief. "Thanks." "And anyway, we're here!" He announced with a big grin. _

_Lucy wished that he said it a little quieter, because his voice echoed through the mountains. They earned stern and questionable looks from everyone on the slopes._

_"Oops…" Natsu said while grinning bashfully._

_Lucy glared at him, the two of them oblivious to the fact that their hands were still entwined. Upon seeing this from the lodge windows, Mira hastily made her way down to the spot where they were standing. _

_"Hello you two." Mira chirped. _

_Natsu smiled widely at her. "Hey Mira! We got Lucy's stuff and we were about to head up the slopes." He said._

_Mira smiled back at them. "It looks like that's not the only thing that you two were doing…" She said slyly; motioning to Natsu and Lucy's hands. _

_Lucy blushed madly and tried to get Natsu to release her hand. "Wh-what are you talking about Mira? That's ridiculous!" She said while laughing nervously. She should've listened to Levy. She didn't know Mirajane was actually going to point these things out. _

_Natsu, however, being the dense boy he is, had no idea what Mira meant by it. "What are you going on about Lucy? We're just holding hands." He stated bluntly._

_You could practically see the happiness radiating off of Mira._

_Lucy mentally face-palmed herself. __What is wrong with him?! __She thought exasperatedly. __How could someone be that blunt about this? __She thought while trying to release herself from Natsu's grip. She was tugging her arm back so that he'd let go, but he didn't notice at all. "Mira! He doesn't mean it like that!" She exclaimed._

_Natsu frowned. "Mean it like what?" He asked._

_Lucy was ready to strangle him. __What is wrong with him?! __She thought once again._

_Mira, who was still smiling, just answered. "Oh, I know. Be careful on the slopes you two." She winked as she skipped back into the building._

_Natsu blinked. "What was that all about? Jeez, I just don't understand Mira sometimes…"_

_Lucy stared at him with her mouth wide open._

_"What?" Natsu asked. "Is there something in my hair?" He asked as he ran his hands through his hair._

_Lucy shook her head. __What an idiot… I can't believe Mira is trying to put me with this oaf.__ Lucy thought._

_Natsu started to push away. "Come on Luce, the ski lift line's gone down. Hurry." He said, leaving her behind._

_"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy yelled as she tried to follow him._

_As they got in line for the ski lift, you could see Juvia and Gray getting on. "Oi! Get off me!" Gray yelled._

_Juvia, who was clinging onto him for dear life, said, "But… Juvia is afraid of heights!" She looked down and squealed._

_"Jeez." Gray muttered._

_Juvia gasped. "Gray-sama! Your clothes!" She screamed pointing to the lost clothes far behind them._

_Gray looked down. "Ah! Shit!" He yelled. He tried to jump off and get his clothes, but Juvia held him back saying it was too dangerous._

_Meanwhile, Natsu was cracking up, and Lucy looked at Gray with a very confused look._

_Natsu saw the look and clarified, "Gray has a stripping habit. No one knows where it came from." _

_Lucy just looked at him like he was a lunatic._

_Then she felt something hit her legs and she fell into a chair next to Natsu. The chair jerked as it made its way up the slope. They were really high up, and Lucy did NOT feel good. Mainly because she was also afraid of heights. "Wo-woah." She mumbled looking down._

_Natsu snickered. "Jeez, girls are such wusses!" _

_Lucy turned and scowled at him, making him shut up. "Just because you're a guy!" _

_As they neared the top of the slope, Natsu raised the safety bar. "What are you doing?!" Screamed Lucy. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" She said while pressing herself into the chair._

_Natsu rolled his eyes. "Gee, I don't know. I wonder how we'll get off if we don't raise the bar… is that possible?" He said while lowering the bar again. He tried to balance on it, but Lucy rocked the chair, making him fall back into it._

_Natsu raised the bar while glaring at Lucy. He twisted himself around and flattened his board. Lucy did the same… or at least tried to. While Natsu glided easily onto the snow like an expert, the top part of Lucy's board got stuck in the snow and she fell face first into it._

_Natsu burst out laughing. _

_Lucy lifted her head up. Her eyes were filled with tears, and Natsu stopped laughing. "He-hey! Don't cry! I'm sorry I lau"- He was cut off as he leaned forward to help her. He fell into the snow next to Lucy. Lucy had pulled him down next to her._

_Lucy smiled. "Girls have excellent fake tears." She said as she pushed herself up. "Oh, you might want to get up. The next passengers are coming up the lift." She hopped away, leaving Natsu lying in the snow._

_"Hey flame head! Get out of the way you loser!" Gajeel called from behind him._

_Levy poked him tentatively. "Um… Gajeel, don't be so harsh." She tried to reason with him, but ended up being quiet from the look that Gajeel gave her._

_Natsu scrambled to his feet and kicked away, but not before giving Gajeel the finger. He noticed Lucy facing away from him; trying to buckle her snowboard strap. Once she finally did it, Natsu boarded up to her and pushed her gently. _

_Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly began to move forward. On instinct, she dropped to her knees to keep herself from going down farther. "What was that for?!" She asked. "I don't know how to snowboard! I could've been injured!" She scolded him._

_Natsu coughed. "That was the point…" He said staring at her._

_Lucy smacked him on the head. "Whatever. Can we just get started! It's almost three o'clock!" She whined._

_Natsu sighed. "Fine. Follow what I do." He said as he bended his knees slightly. Lucy did the same. He leaned forward, Lucy did the same. "If you want to change directions, change the direction your body is. If I wanted to go to the left,"- he said as he leaned back. –"I would go like this." _

_Lucy nodded, "I get it."_

_Natsu gave her a thumbs up. "Always have your knees bent. That's a must." He said. "Are you ready to start?" He asked._

_Lucy nodded._

_"Ok, then away we go." He said as he pushed off. Lucy followed._

_Natsu swerved past other skiers and snowboarders, while Lucy barely missed them. "Sorry!" She called after every person. As they were nearing the bottom, Lucy fell over and landed on her back. She lied there for a moment with the wind knocked out of her._

_Natsu expected her to be right behind him, but when he turned around and saw her lying in the snow, he called, "Lucy! Stop slacking! We need to get this right!" _

_Lucy rolled over so that she was sitting up. She got to her feet and went the rest of the way down. Once she got to Natsu, she fell flat on her face again._

_Natsu shook his head. "Wow, you are really bad." _

_Lucy looked up and pouted. "Well, I've never done this before."_

_"Let's just keep practicing." Natsu suggested._

_And practiced they did, until Lucy was finally able to make it down the hill without falling. By that time, it was time to meet in the dining hall for dinner. Natsu went to his respective table, while Lucy went to hers._

_"Hi Lu-chan! How did your first day with Natsu go?" Levy asked her as they sat down at a table with the rest of the girls._

_Lucy scrunched up her face. "If you take out the teasing, the name calling and the falling on my face, it went fine." She said._

_"I feel bad that you got paired up with Natsu… No offense Wendy." Cana said, swaying back and forth with a beer bottle in her hand._

_Lucy's eyes widened. "You drink?!" She whispered._

_"We don't know how or why, she just always has alcohol with her." Ultear explained. _

_Lucy sweat dropped. "Um… Ok?" She asked._

_Makarov and Igneel came through the doors. "Cana! Stop drinking! That's bad for your health!" Igneel scolded._

_Makarov, who was also holding a bottle of beer, just shook his head. "They're young. Leave them be Igneel." He said while teetering on his feet._

_Igneel rolled his eyes. "Let's just get these announcements over with."_

_Makarov flipped onto the stage, but hit the edge. He cursed as he stood up. "Hey you brats! Stop eating and pay attention!" He yelled. However, everyone was already silent. He cleared his throat. "Now, since the first day of training is over, you know what that means. Yes, that's right. It's the ice contests."_

_Everyone cheered except Lucy, who was incredibly confused. "What are the ice contests?" She whispered to Levy._

_Levy turned to face her. "Every year, we do something called the Ice Contests. Basically, it's a bunch of ridiculous activities in the snow. Like going out in your bathing suit, snow sculptures, staying in freezing cold water for as long as you can. Stuff like that." _

_Lucy shivered. "Going into freezing cold water? Count me out!" _

_"I might not participate. Natsu always wins anyway. His body temperature is higher than normal, so while we're all freezing our asses off as soon as we hit the water, he's slowly getting colder. He should be disqualified." Cana said. _

_Lucy looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" She asked._

_"While most people have a body temperature of 98.6, Natsu's is like… what? 105? 106? Something around that. You'd think he was made out of fire it's so freaky."_

_Lucy nodded her head slowly. "That is pretty strange."_

_Makarov cleared his throat. "If you ladies are done with your conversation…" He said getting the attention of Lucy, Levy and Cana. "The games will start tomorrow at seven. Don't be late!" He said as he hopped down from the stage._

_The girls resume their eating, talking and chatting about upcoming events and such. "Wait, but I thought we were supposed to be practicing for the competition?" Lucy asked._

_Mira smiled. "But you still need to settle in and bond with some people. Some people you might be spending a LOT of time with." She said while motioning her head in Natsu's direction. _

_Lucy blushed. "Why do you keep thinking that? He's way to hyper!" _

_"I don't know. He might be alright." Mira replied in a sing-songy voice._

_"Juvia thinks that Lucy-san and Natsu-san should be together. It makes less girls for Gray-sama to choose from."_

_Lucy sighed. "Juvia, I have no interest in Gray. He's all yours."_

_Juvia nodded. "Juvia is happy that Lucy-san understands that Gray-sama is Juvia's, and only Juvia's."_

_Lucy sighed once more. "Does everyone have to participate?"_

_Aries nodded tentatively. "Y-yes. It's required. I'm sorry if you don't want to." She said while poking at her food._

_Lucy looked down at her plate. She knew that if she was going to participate, Mira was going to have something done with her and Natsu. "Oh, Lucy, I forgot to tell you. When we get to the middle of the second week, we have a ball. And remember, Christmas is right around the corner. A perfect time for… Mistletoes." Mira squealed._

_Lucy, Levy and Aries all stared at her. Aries knew that she was always trying to pair her up with Loke. Levy knew that she was always trying to pair her up with Gajeel… which she didn't mind. And Lucy knew she was going to do everything in her power to get her and Natsu together. Juvia stared at Mira with hearts in her eyes._

_What am I going to do? __Lucy thought despondently. _

_"Hey Luce! Ready for the Ice Contests?" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders; appearing out of nowhere._

_Lucy flinched and pushed him away. "N-no! Go away!" She stammered, blushing bright red._

_Natsu frowned and walked back to his table. "You just got burned flame head!" Gray laughed._

_Loke pushed his glasses up his nose. "I think she needs a real man. Maybe I should try putting the moves on her." He said as he got up, only to be kicked by Natsu under the table. _

_"First of all, Aries likes you, go flirt with her. Second of all, Lucy's mine."_

_**Awwwww Natsu likes Lucy! Sorry for not updating anything for a while, school's been a pain in the neck. I got a 74 on my Spanish test. 70 friggin' 4!**_

_**Well, my average is a C+ in Spanish…. Don't judge me I'm getting straight A's in everything else T_T**_

_**I'm gonna die. If I don't update anything for a while, it's because my parents took away my computer.**_

_**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all ;)! Until next time!**_

_**(P.S. I changed my username to KanadeTheAngel, because Kanade-The-Angel-123 was just too long.)**_

_**(P.S.S. I'm sorry if this is in italics. I've uploaded it like 5 times now and its always in italics!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

** Loke pushed his glasses up his nose. "I think she needs a real man. Maybe I should try putting the moves on her." He said as he got up, only to be kicked by Natsu under the table.**

**"First of all, Aries likes you, go flirt with her. Second of all, Lucy's mine."**

_**~O~**_

"Lu-chan! You'll be late for the ice competitions!" Levy whined at Lucy who refused to get up.

Lucy rolled over, "But I don't want to participate!" She replied in a whiny tone.

"But it's mandatory!" Levy persisted. "And Natsu asked you to be his partner for the ice competitions! I have never seen him ask anyone to be his partner. I'm not even sure if you're allowed to have partners."

Lucy blushed into her pillow. Good thing Levy couldn't see her. "I still don't want to go." She said again, remembering the event of last night…

_Lucy and the other girls stood in the elevator waiting for their respective floors. "Do we seriously have to sit in ice water?" She asked._

_The other girls nodded. _

_A boy none of the girls have seen before entered the elevator. "Could you press twelve for me please?" He asked Aries, who accidentally pressed eleven. _

_Aires looked as if she was going to cry. "I'm sorry!" She shouted while bowing at the boy._

_The boy sweat dropped. "Th-that's quite alright…" He responded._

_They reached the eighth floor. Before Levy and Lucy could get off, Cana grabbed their shoulders. "Hold up. We're having a girl chat." Lucy and Levy gave her a weird look, but didn't say anything._

_They reached the twelfth floor. The boy got off, but not after looking at Aries to smile. "I like your hair." He said as the door closed._

_Aries blushed. "Th-thank you…" She said. Something seemed familiar about him. Maybe it was when he propped his sun glasses up his nose when he left. _But… Loke has orange hair… Not black hair… _Aries thought sadly._

_Little did she know, a certain orange haired teenager took off a black wig while shoving it into a certain pink haired teen's hands. "I did it." He said._

_~O~_

_A knock on the door interrupted the girl's game of truth or dare. Mira went to answer while the rest of the group peered past her in curiosity. Mira turned to face Lucy with a smirk. Lucy knew immediately who was at the door and crawled behind one of the beds. "Hello Natsu." She said smiling. "What do you need?" _

_Natsu grinned at Mira. "Hey Mira! Is Luce here?" He asked._

_Lucy winced at him using the nickname around other people. Levy scooted towards her and gave her a nudge with her elbow. Lucy scowled and scooted away from her._

_Mira smiled again, ignoring the text messages she was getting from Lucy who frantically typed, "TELL HIM TO GO AWAY!" Mira opened the door wider. "Why yes she is here. Come on in would you?" _

_Natsu smiled, "Thanks Mira." He said flashing her one of his famous grins._

_Cana scooted over to where Levy was and smirked at her. _

_Natsu looked around the room and frowned. "So, where's Luce?" He asked._

_Erza joined the two other girls and tossed her on top of the bed. "ERZA!" She screamed._

_Levy pouted. "Erza! That's a cheap shot! I wanted to do that!" _

_Juvia looked over to them. "That's where potential love rival was hiding." She said looking at the four girls._

_Natsu walked over to Lucy. "So Luce, the Ice Competitions are tomorrow." He started._

_Lucy groaned. "Yeah…" She said despondently._

_"Wanna be my partner?" He asked her._

_Ultear choked on the water she was drinking, Mira smiled widely, Levy nudged Lucy and Cana laughed. Why was everyone making such a big deal? "Um… sure?" She responded._

_Natsu smiled. "Great! Get ready to win Luce!" He said running out of the room._

_Mira shoved the door closed. _

_"Lucy-san, do you know what just happened?" Wendy asked from the chair she was sitting in._

_Lucy shook her head. "No not really." _

_Wendy smiled a similar smile to Natsu's. "It means Natsu likes you."_

_Lucy flushed. "Wh-what? How's that possible? That doesn't mean anything!" She said waving her hand around._

_"Natsu has never asked anyone to be his partner for this. If he is asking you then that must be a good sign." Ultear said from the floor._

_Aries looked up at her and smiled. "Natsu likes you Lucy. I'm sorry if you don't like him back." She said shyly._

_Erza patted her on the back. "Natsu's taken a liking to you. Congratulations." She said._

_Lucy blushed even more. "I-I'm sure it means n-nothing…" She said walking out of the room._

_Levy shrugged and followed her…_

"Lu-chan! Get up!" Levy shouted waking Lucy out of her memory. She ripped the covers off of Lucy.

Lucy groaned at the sudden coldness. It didn't help that Levy had opened the window.

"Lu-ch"- Levy was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Levy smirked. "I bet I know who that is…" She said.

Lucy shot up, "Tell him I'm in the shower!" She said as she bolted into the bathroom.

Levy laughed and opened the door. "Hey Levy. Is Lucy up yet?" Natsu said while rubbing his eyes.

Levy smiled. "She's in the bathroom." "You woke up rather early, Natsu." She said glancing at her watch that read, "7:30." "You actually woke up early enough to go eat breakfast." She cheered.

Natsu frowned. "My dad made me get up early…" He said, going into a coughing fit. "He said he wanted me to get up before breakfast was over for once." He said and yawned and coughed at the same time.

Lucy poked her head out of the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth and brushing her hair at the same time.

Natsu's face lit up as Lucy's dropped. "Luce, are you almost done?" He asked.

Lucy stared at him for a moment. She ran back inside the bathroom and spat out her toothpaste. "Yes, but you have to leave so I can change." She said after a while.

Natsu frowned. "What does it matter?" He said.

Levy giggled. "I think I'll go wait downstairs…" She said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Don't leave me here Levy-chan!" She cried.

Levy winked. "Good luck." She said as she skipped out of the room.

That meant Lucy and Natsu were alone in the room.

Lucy glared at him. "I'll change in the bathroom. I swear if you get anywhere close I will rip your fricken head off." She said dangerously. She ran to a drawer and pulled out some clothes before running back to the bathroom.

Natsu laughed. The Ice Competitions were about to get interesting.

~O~

Lucy stared in horror at the lake in front of them. "N-no way!" She squealed backing up.

Cana sighed. "I don't wanna do it either, but we have to."

Lucy's eyes darted around. "But what if you had like a medical condition or something?!" She said frantically.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Then you wouldn't be at a ski resort now wouldn't you?" He said as if it were obvious.

Juvia ran over and grabbed Gray's arm. "Juvia wants Gray-sama to be the first one to see her in her bathing suit." She said.

Gray blushed slightly. "Uh… what?" He asked as Juvia dragged him away.

Juvia gave Lucy a dark look. Lucy was dressed in her bathing suit under all her clothes.

Erza had already stripped into her bathing suit with Jellal. They were hugging each other saying that it was only because it was cold, but did anyone believe that? Nope.

Igneel, Natsu and Wendy came down the trail. "Natsu, I won't let you participate in the Ice Competitions this year." Igneel said firmly.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Natsu whined annoyingly.

Igneel rolled his eyes. "Because you have a cold."

Natsu frowned. "But then Ice Princess will be the winner! I won't let him win!" He said, trying to run into the lake, but was then stopped by Igneel grabbing onto Natsu scarf which was wrapped around his head.

Igneel shook his head. "No means no Natsu."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Mom would let me!" He said resorting to the most childish thing he could think of.

Igneel rolled his eyes again. "Well, last time I checked I'm not a woman. So go put the proper attire on." He said.

"Then why does Wendy get to?!" He asked, frantic to be able to participate.

Wendy nodded. "I'll trade places with Natsu-san." She volunteered.

Lucy thought it was funny how Wendy was so formal with her brother, but Romeo called Natsu his brother.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah let's trade places." He said with a pleading look.

Igneel found it harder and harder to keep his ground. He could almost never say no to Wendy. Wendy; his sweet little daughter that he sees rarely since she's normally with her mother. Of course he would give her almost anything she wanted. Grandine however thought that Natsu was spoiled enough, so he didn't really get everything he wanted.

One of the benefits of being the only girl.

Wendy and Natsu looked at Igneel with pleading eyes. Wendy hated going into the lake. Natsu hated the thought of Gray winning.

Igneel finally cracked. "Fine! Don't blame me if you get the flu, Natsu." He said crossly.

Natsu cheered along with Wendy; who then ran back up the trail into the hotel. Oh how Lucy envied her.

"You ready, Luce?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy frowned. "No…" She said.

Natsu took off his shirt. "Well you better get ready." He said.

Lucy stared at him. Natsu smirked. "What? You like what you see?" He said teasingly.

Lucy blushed bright red. "Wh-what? No!" She said running behind a tree to take her clothes off.

Lucy quickly took her clothes off and ran back to the group. She was shivering so much.

Makarov came down the trail with a roller bag. "Get in a line! You know the drill. Each participant will jump in at the same time. The last one to leave is the winner." He said as everyone got in formation. "Oh yeah. There are hot towels in this bag." Everyone cheered. "Ready? 1… 2… 3!"

Everyone jumped in. Levy, Aries, Cana, and Ultear immediately got out. Mira handed them each a hot towel. Elfman got out after them. "Hot towels are manly!" He yelled.

Lucy was about to follow, but something stopped her. "Luce, we're going to win." Natsu said as he coughed.

Lucy shivered. "But it's cold!" She complained.

Natsu thought for a moment, and then pulled her closer to him. Lucy squeaked in surprise and blushed. She was about to yell out in protest, but then she immediately got warmer. Lucy looked up at Natsu, shocked. Natsu smiled. "I'm hot aren't I?" He said.

"Yeah I gu- Wait, what?" She yelled.

Natsu smirked. "She admitted it!" He cheered.

Siegrain rolled his eyes and slid out of the lake. Mystogan followed shortly after. Laxus, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel all glared at each other.

"That's it! Juvia can't stay in here any longer! Juvia's sorry Gray-sama!" She shouted as she hopped out of the lake.

Loke sat in the water for a few more seconds before retiring to the shore as well. That just left Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Gray, Natsu and Lucy.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other. They nodded and got out.

Gajeel cursed and got out along with Laxus. Now only Gray, Natsu and Lucy were left.

Gray smirked. "You aren't beating me this year flame head." He said.

Natsu smirked back. "Neither are you Ice Princess." He said, then began to cough uncontrollably.

Igneel got up. "Natsu Dragneel, out of the lake now!" He said.

Natsu shook his head. "No… way…" He said while coughing.

Lucy couldn't help but feel concerned. "Natsu…" She said putting her hand on his shoulder, making Levy squeal in happiness.

Natsu shook his head again. "No… way… Gray's… beating… me." He said, going into a fit of coughing again.

Igneel turned to Gray. "Gray, please?" He asked.

Gray shook his head. "Sorry Igneel. I can't let him beat me this year." He said, unaffected by the cold water.

Lucy felt the warmth around her gradually drop. This wasn't good. "Natsu, you really should get out." Lucy said.

Natsu began to shiver slightly, making the other teenagers gasp in surprise.

Igneel's face was stricken with worry. "Natsu I will go in and drag you out if I have to." He said edging closer to the lake.

Natsu stayed where he was. The water around Lucy began to get cold. Maybe if she got out he would follow. Lucy began to wade back to the shore. The water around her instantly got colder. She hopped out and Mira handed her a hot towel; which she gladly accepted.

She turned to see that both Gray and Natsu both started to shiver slightly. Both boys didn't move from their spot.

Igneel sighed as he took his jacket off. All the girls adverted their eyes and blushed as he stripped into his own swim suit. He jumped into the water to get his son out. However, Natsu started to swim away. Igneel followed him.

"Why does he want this so bad?" Lucy asked.

"Gray and Natsu have been rivals ever since they were little. I guess it has to do with that." Erza said.

"Or it could be what Lisanna said to him before she… passed…" Mira said sadly…

_Gray cursed and got out of the lake, making Natsu to victor. Natsu laughed as he hopped out. "I win again!" He cheered._

_Lisanna giggled at his antics. "You always win Natsu. I'm happy for you. I hope you never lose." _

Lucy's face dropped. _That's why he wants to win._ She thought. She looked at where Igneel and Natsu were. Natsu was swimming around yelling at his dad, while Igneel kept up close behind.

"Get away from me dad!" Natsu yelled in between breaths.

Igneel swam faster. "No, you're mother would kill me if you get sick!" He yelled back.

Gray sweat dropped. "You owe me flame head." He muttered as he reluctantly got out.

Erza nodded. "That was a noble deed, Gray." She said.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever." He said taking his hot towel.

Natsu stopped swimming and looked at the shore. "Yes! I'm the winner once again!" He cheered, swimming to the shore. He lifted himself out and laughed. It was as if he was never sick. "I told you I'd be fine!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine you beat me this time. But the ice sculpting is next." He said.

The other teens groaned. Gray's ice sculpting skills were crazy. His mom was a famous ice sculptor… so you wonder where he got it from.

Natsu grinned and took Lucy's arm. "Race you there Ice Princess!" He said dragging Lucy along.

Normally Lucy would've been upset, but she was just glad he was ok.

**I'm sorry it's a crappy update T_T**

**I'm also sorry I haven't updated anything all week ;-;**

**It's my last month of school so they're piling it on with tests and finals and all that absolutely wonderful shit -.-**

**I'll try to update but sorry if I can't.**

**Don't forget to R&R! Love ya all! Until Next time!**

**(p.s. I'M SO PROUD MY CHAPTER IS OVER 2,100 WORDS :'D)**


End file.
